


Mr. Brightside

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Divergence (for now), Chad Plays Match Maker, Jealous Sonny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny just wants his husband back and the jealousy when an old face comes back is slowly killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by Kaylie (@divinehensley on Twitter), who also wrote some of the dialogue in the flashbacks! She keeps me busy.
> 
> The title is from Mr. Brightside by The Killers, which really fits this story, now that I think about it.

Sonny leaned on the counter of TBD, closing his eyes.

_Sonny went to walk into the apartment and froze when he heard Will talking to Marlena. The window was slightly open since spring was here now._

_"What's someone supposed to do when their husband hates them?" Will whispered._

_Marlena swallowed, "Honey...they leave."_

_Sonny heard Will make a noise and he knew he was crying._

_"It's not healthy," Marlena continued, "I hate saying this but it's been months. You've tried all you can...but he may not forgive you."_

_"I know," Will choked out, "Deep down I've known for a while," he laughed weakly, "I can only take so much, y'know? Before the thoughts start coming back," he whispered._

_Sonny leaned on the wall. He wasn't sure what Will meant by "the thoughts" but he had a pretty good idea. All he wanted to do was go in there and SCREAM that he forgave Will but it felt like his feet were planted to the floor. He couldn't go in._

_"I, uh...I'll talk to him today," Will said quietly._

_"You can stay with me-" Marlena started._

_"No," Will whispered, "You and John worked things out and...it's hard to be around him right now with him spending all his time with Paul. I'll figure something out, don't worry."_

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, his memory flashing to that horrible night.

_"I just..." Will took a shaky breath, his ring in his hand instead of on his finger (where it belonged), "I just need...to not be with you right now," he swallowed, "Not when I don't know what you want."_

_Sonny stared at him in shock as they stood across from each other in the apartment._

_Will had a bag beside him and Ari was in her stroller._

_Sonny swallowed, "I'll convince you!" he said quickly, "You'll believe in us again," he whispered._

_"No!" Will said quickly, "Just stop. You don't know what you want, Sonny! We can't be around each other anymore."_

_"Will, please..." Sonny shook his head, "I can fix this. This is us, y'know? W-We...We always fix things-"_

_"Not this time, Sonny," Will whispered, "I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff when I find a place that's permanent."_

_"You can't-"_

_"Stop!" Will said quickly, "Stop...telling me what to do. I'm not a child, Sonny," he snapped. He walked over and handed Sonny his ring, "Here. Give this to its destined owner," he whispered before turning around and walking out._

That was almost five months ago. He hardly got to see Ari anymore...he maybe saw her once a week. She was growing up so fast and he wasn't there to see it.

Will had moved into the DiMera mansion after Chad offered. Will felt like he couldn't trust anyone anymore because of how they all acted when the news came out. Even his grandma told him he was doing the wrong thing. So, he went to one of the only people who hadn't blown up on him.

Sonny had thought about moving on...he even tried going on a date with Paul. But it just didn't work. All he could think about was Will. It was like he was falling for him all over again, but this time Will had no interest in him at all. He barely even spoke to him.

When he was on his date with Paul, all he could think about was the things that Will did differently. He even felt slightly angry at Paul. He realized the more time he spent around Paul, the angrier he got. Paul _touched_ his husband...and he could see now how jealous he was, deep down. Someone else touched his husband.

And he held a grudge about that.

Now he was gone.

* * *

"Look, if you don't go out to a bar or something soon, I'm setting you up on an online dating site," Chad walked in and flopped down beside Will on the couch. 

He was curled up on the couch, staring down at his phone.

"You stare at that thing enough," Chad rolled his eyes, "There's probably an app. for dating."

"I'm waiting on news on my next article, Chad," Will mumbled. 

"No, you're waiting for Sonny to call," Chad told him, "And he's not going to," he snatched his phone, "I would tell you if you have your next article, I'm you boss," he said, going through his phone.

"What are you doing?" Will demanded, sitting up and looking.

"Downloading a dating app. and setting you up an account," Chad said simply, "I'm bored with watching you mope around. It's time to move on."

"Oh, you're talking to me about moving on?" Will snorted, "You're been trying to break up Abigail and Ben for about a year now." 

"Oh please," Chad snorted, "I just enjoy picking on them. I've been with your boss a couple of times." 

Will wrinkled his nose and then smirked, "You just said you were my boss. So all the action you can get is your hand? " 

Chad shoved him, "I meant Zoe."

"That's gross," Will muttered, looking at the phone, "Don't use that picture!" he said quickly. 

"Why not? You look good," Chad snorted, "Kind of sexy for a guy."

"It's from my bachelor party," Will crossed his arms, "And don't call me sexy, it's weird."

Chad sighed, going through his pictures. 

"Not that one! Sonny took that one on our honeymoon!" Will said quickly. 

Chad looked confused, "Just..." he sighed, "Are any of these not from something with Sonny?" 

Will looked away awkwardly. Chad sighed, pulling up the camera, "Okay, smile."

"What? No!" Will said quickly, "Chad, I'm a mess. I'm not even in good clothes," he sighed, looking down at them. 

Chad snapped a picture, "There. Go with the doe-eyed, innocent look," he said simply, posting the picture, "There," he handed back his phone.

Will went to delete it. 

"Will, come on!" Chad said quickly, "Just try." 

Will sighed, "Later, okay?" he asked, "I need coffee."

"Cool, let's go to TBD," Chad stood up, "I'll tell Henderson to watch Arianna." 

"Chad-" Will started. 

"No, I have papers to drop off anyways," Chad said simply, "Get dressed...you're not going out in your pajamas."

Will sighed, following him out of the living room.

* * *

Will quickly told Chad what he wanted and went and sat down in the corner booth the minute they walked into TBD. It had been months and he still hated seeing Sonny.

Sonny saw Will walk in and his eyes followed his every move. He didn't even notice Chad come up to the counter as he stared. He watched as Will looked down at his phone a few times, wondering if he'd met anyone special and was sharing texts they used to share with each other.

"Hey, hey," Chad snapped his fingers, "Snap out of it." 

Sonny looked at him, glaring, "What, Chad?" he snapped.

"Papers," Chad handed them to him, "And my coffee order and Will's."

"What's Will's coffee order?" Sonny tried. 

Chad rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest, Sonny, you still know it," he said simply, walking away. He walked over and sat down across from Will. He took his phone from him and looked at something. 

Sonny shook his head, going to get their coffees.

"Uh...hey," a voice said behind him, "I was wondering if I could get a job application?"

"Uh...sure," Sonny said, getting in a drawer. He turned around and froze. 

Neil Hultgren was standing there. He flashed back instantly to Neil kissing Will in that little tunnel off of the square. They weren't even together at the time, but he remembered the surge of jealousy that went through him. 

"Uh...hey, man, I didn't know you owned this place!" Neil laughed awkwardly. He glanced down at Sonny's hand and sat his ring was missing and gave him a tight smile, "So, uh...that application?"

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly say _"I don't want to hire you, you wanted my ex-husband."_

Sonny handed the application over without a word. 

"Thanks, man," Neil went to turn around and froze when he saw Will in the booth. He didn't spare another glance at Sonny, he walked over. Will had been looking down at his phone and looked up when he walked over. 

Sonny watched, feeling numb when he saw a smile spread across Will's beautiful face. Will got up and hugged Neil, smiling as he did. He almost tripped and Neil caught him, his arms going around his waist. It took every ounce of patience in Sonny's body to not go over there and yank them apart. He couldn't believe Will was hugging Neil! They barely knew each other and it had been years since he even saw Neil. Why were they hugging?

* * *

"Uh...who would this be?" Chad asked. 

Will laughed, pulling away, "This is Neil Hultgren," he said, "He was...we..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"I was his alibi in the Stefano DiMera case," Neil said, "We were at The Spot together when it happened."

Chad's eyes widened, "Like...on a date?" 

"It was just a few drinks, Chad," Will rolled his eyes. 

"Still a date," Chad stood up and shook Neil's hand, "Chad DiMera, Will's best friend...roommate...boss...match maker," he smirked.

"Chad!" Will snapped. 

"You're Stefano's son?" Neil asked. 

Chad nodded, "It's not awkward, I know he didn't do it."

"Now," Will mumbled.

Chad rolled his eyes and smiled at Neil, "Anyways, Neil Hultgren, how long are you in town?" 

"Uh...permanently, I hope," Neil smiled, "I'm launching my music career and hoping to get a job here." 

Chad took the application and ripped it apart, "You're hired." 

Will sighed, "Chad-"

"I like him," Chad walked over to Sonny, "Hey, Neil is hired...effective immediately."

"What?" Sonny demanded, "Chad, there are things we need to do. Background checks! He could be a criminal!"

"He's not a criminal," Will muttered, walking over with Neil. 

"You haven't seen him in years!" Sonny snapped at him, "God knows what...or _who_ he's done since then!" 

"Sonny!" Will yelled. 

"It's fine, Will," Neil smiled slightly, looking at Will. He turned to Sonny and crossed his arms, "I spent my last few years in Paris, going to college. Honestly, I was only with one person and it didn't work out long enough."

"Paris?" Will asked with wide eyes, "That's really cool. I just went here for college," he laughed awkwardly. 

Sonny stared at Will, not taking his eyes off of him.

_ "One place if we could have traveled for our honeymoon," Sonny said, lying in bed with him at the hotel. _

_ "We just had amazing sex and that's the first thing you say?" Will laughed breathlessly, "Okay...Paris."  _

_ "Why Paris?" Sonny asked, "I kind of like Greece."  _

_ "You've been to Greece and Paris, shut up," he rolled his eyes, "I don't know. I always wanted to go...and my uncle always promised to take me, but I had to come back to Salem before he could."  _

_ "We should go," Sonny said, tracing circles on his chest, "One day...when Ari is older. We could go for a week...kiss on the Eiffel Tower." _

_ "Uh...no," Will laughed, "Heights aren't my thing, you know that."  _

_ Sonny sighed, "I'd hold you the entire time, you wouldn't fall," he kissed him softly, laughing when Will rolled on top of him.  _

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Neil said, talking to Will, "Most of the people were nice. Maybe my dad can send us sometime." 

"Your dad?" Sonny asked before he could stop himself. 

"Yeah, he's this big actor and he has his own fashion line," Neil shrugged, "He has a private jet...you wouldn't even have to look down, Will." 

Will shook his head, looking away and Neil smiled at him. 

_He told him he was scared of heights?_ Sonny thought. 

Sonny glanced between Will and Neil and cleared his throat, "Will, I'd like to see Ari soon, when you get a moment. She's growing up, I'd like to see my daughter more." 

Neil's smile fell slightly. 

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Um...how about tomorrow, I guess?" he asked, not sounding too happy, "Chad, I need the day off tomorrow." 

"We'll see," Chad smirked. 

"See you around, Neil," Will gritted his teeth and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. 

"I'm your ride!" Chad called after him. 

"Why do you do that to him?" Sonny sighed. 

"Why do you lead him on constantly?" Chad snorted and looked at Neil, "Come on, let's go find you a uniform shirt. What do you wear? A large? Probably with those muscles," he smirked, walking into the back. 

Sonny gritted his teeth, watching after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil was at the counter the next day, leaning on it and texting on his phone.

Sonny gritted his teeth, "Neil, you were supposed to be doing stock," he said quickly.

"Already done," Neil handed him the papers when he walked over, "I couldn't find you, so I just kept a hold of them," he handed him the clip board, "The stock is...stocked as ever."

"Did you-" Sonny started.

"Wiped down the tables and the bar," Neil shrugged.

Sonny took a deep breath and exhaled, nodding, "Okay," he said simply, "Good job," he mumbled.

Will walked in, pushing the stroller with Arianna in it. He was looking through his phone as he did, hardly looking up.

"Will, hey," Sonny walked over.

"What?" Will looked confused. He didn't like talking to Sonny...and Sonny barely talked to him.

"I was just saying hi," Sonny sighed.

"Right, well, um...here's Ari," Will said quietly, "I have a few hours so, just...have fun," he told him, his voice void of emotion. He picked up Ari and smiled at her before handing her to Sonny.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Sonny asked Will quickly, smiling down at Ari.

Will looked confused, "Why?"

"I just...never mind," Sonny sighed, walking away quickly.

Will sat down on the stool and leaned down on the counter, "Hi."

"Hey," Neil smiled at Will, "So...something funny happened last night."

"Oh really?" Will asked, trying to play innocent.

"Yeah," Neil told him, "I was just lying there in bed, relaxing. I was playing on my dating app. and honestly there was no one who really interested me all too much. After about ten left swipes I came across someone very familiar."

Will blushed, looking away. He had gotten a ton of notifications of people "right swiping" him; which apparently meant that they liked how he looked. He actually found all of this slightly shallow but then he saw Neil right swiped him...

"Oh, you did?" Will asked, messing with his coat, "Did you by any chance right swipe, then?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I did," Neil said, "They never got back to me though. They must not have been too interested."

"Oh, I'm sure they're interested," Will said simply, a smirk on his face, "They're probably just busy," he shrugged.

Neil pursed his lips, trying to conceal the huge grin on his face, "Well, I'll keep that in mind then."

* * *

Sonny watched, his mouth slightly open as he watching Neil and Will talk to each other.

"Dada," Ari said, pulling on his sleeve and standing in the booth, "Dada, I drew pichure for you."

Sonny looked confused until he saw the _picture_ on the table. He smiled, "That's very nice, sweetheart," he told her, looking at it.

"Das me, das you, and das Dada," Ari said, pointing at each stick figure. 

Sonny laughed quietly, looking down, "That's actually a very good resemblance, Ari. You're such a good artist." 

"And das our howse," Ari said, pointing at the large rectangle in the back and then down at a gray blob on the paper, "And our puppy." 

Sonny's smile dropped slightly, "Ari-"

"And whens you get back together with Dada, you get me dis," she pointed to the puppy, "I wanna name him Elsa. " 

_Why, Frozen, why?_ Sonny thought, wincing. That movie was ruining lives of parents everywhere. On top of that, it was the name of his dad's...whatever she was. His affair? Whatever. He had better things to focus on.

"Sweetie, um....Daddy Will and I...we're not together anymore, we've explained it," Sonny said gently, "We both love you, but we can't live together anymore." 

"Why?" she asked. Sonny swallowed, "That's, uh...that's a good question. You should ask Daddy Will later."

Ari giggled, looking over at Will, "Dada's turning a funny color." 

Sonny looked back quickly and saw Will's cheeks were red as he talked to Neil. He swallowed, "Yeah, I guess he is."

* * *

Chad walked into the club and smirked when he saw Will leaning on the counter and talking to Neil. He walked over quickly, "Hello, you two. Will, your cheeks are red. Are you sick?" 

Will glared at him.

"Oh, you're blushing, cute," Chad smirked, "Where's the kid? Henderson said she was with you." 

"Sonny wanted to see her," Will said quietly, pointing over to where Sonny was with Ari. 

Chad glanced back and forth between them and got an idea, "Neil, have you officially met Arianna get?" 

Neil looked up from where he was texting on his phone, "Hmm?" 

"Come on, let's go meet Ari," Chad grabbed his hand and drug him over. 

Will blinked in shock and followed them over quickly, messing with his hands nervously.

"Hey, Ari," Chad picked her up. 

"Hi, Uncle Chad," Ari said, looking confused, "Why you take me from Dada?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to someone real quick, sweetie," Chad told her, a smile on his face. 

Sonny stared at him, a shocked look on his face.

"Ari, this is Neil," Chad smiled, "He's your daddy's new friend."

Ari stared at Neil suspiciously. 

Neil smiled, "Hi, Arianna, I'm Neil," he said gently and turned to Will, "Can I hold her?"

_Please don't,_ Sonny thought desperately, _Don't let him hold her. He just met her. She probably won't like him, she likes me. I'm her dad, not him._

Will glanced at Sonny nervously, "I-I..." he trailed off.

"Of course you can!" Chad said, handing Ari to Neil.

_That son of a bitch knows exactly what he's doing,_ Sonny thought, gritting his teeth.

Sonny observed them. He held her carefully, like he was some kind of pro with kids all of the sudden.  Will was watching him with wide, blue eyes...like he was some kind of king for being able to hold a baby. He could hold a baby... _he_ was a pro, not Neil.

"You hold kids often?" Chad asked, laughing quietly, "Man, the first time I held this kid? I was terrified I would drop her or something. You're a pro." 

"Oh, my brother has a kid," Neil smiled, "She's so sweet," he explained, "I spend as much time with her as possible, but they live over in LA." 

Will grinned, "That's where my mom is living now," he told him. 

"Really?" Neil asked, "Maybe we could both go sometime...Ari could meet Dana. I bet they'd get along great, she's only three."

"Ari's two years-old now," Will smiled, looking at Ari and fixing her hair, "You're growing up so fast, Ari." 

Ari just giggled. 

Neil glanced at Sonny and realization crashed into him, "I'm so sorry, I'm interrupting your time with her, aren't I?" he sighed, smiling at Ari, "It was very nice meeting you," he told her like he was talking to an adult.

Ari giggled at him as he put her back down in the booth beside Sonny. 

"Um..." Will trailed off nervously, "Sonny, I have to go to the store. I'm going to buy a new laptop...and you said you wanted Ari for a few hours-"

"Oh, okay," Sonny pulled out his wallet, "How much money did you...need..." he trailed off when he realized what he did. 

They had gotten down to the divorce part, even past the moving out part. They hadn't exactly gotten to the bank account part. They still had a joint bank account and everything was perfectly fine. They both had credit cards. 

Will's cheeks heated up and he walked out quickly.

Chad whistled under his breath, "Nice one."

"Can you...hold her for a minute?" Sonny handed Ari to Chad and walked out quickly. He followed Will, grabbing his arm, "Wait-" 

"Shut up!" Will snapped, "Do you know how embarrassing that was?!" he yelled. 

Sonny sighed, "I just figured you'd want to pay cash for the damn thing so it would be quicker." 

"Oh, I'm sure you carry hundreds of dollars on you," Will snapped, "Neil probably thinks I'm on an allowance from my ex-husband or something!" he yelled.

"Since when do you care what people think?!" Sonny yelled.

"Just him!" Will yelled back, breathing heavily. 

Sonny stared at him in shock. 

Will stared for another moment before walking away quickly. 

Sonny ran his hands through his hair and leaned on the wall. 

* * *

Will was lying in bed on his phone, swiping left as many times as possible. He knew that Chad was probably monitoring his account or something, so he had to at least look like he was using it. He knew who he wanted a date with. 

Will bit his lip when a message bubble popped up and tapped it. 

**Neil Hultgren:** Well, hello there, handsome stranger. 

Will felt his cheeks heat up and he messaged back quickly. 

**Will Horton:** Hello, person I've never met before. 

Will grinned, waiting on Neil to message back and froze when he heard yelling downstairs. He thought about not even going down, since this was the DiMera mansion...but he had to know what was going on, he had a daughter in this house. 

Will sighed when he was on the way out his door and the phone beeped, rolling his eyes. Of course, as soon as he got up.

He looked in Ari's room to make sure she was still asleep before going downstairs. He stopped on the top step, listening to the yelling in the living room. 

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but watch your step," Chad was telling someone. 

Will went to go further until he heard Sonny's voice and froze so he didn't make a noise.

"You know exactly what my problem is!" Sonny yelled, "What the hell were you thinking? Hiring Neil? You know I don't like him!"

"Why, Sonny?" Chad goaded. 

"Because he wants my husband-"

"EX-husband!" Chad yelled, "Noting that you caused that ex title to be attached. He doesn't belong to you." 

"Yes, he does!" Sonny yelled finally, his voice strained. 

Will went to run down there but gritted his teeth. He ran back upstairs quickly and grabbed his phone, turning the dating app. back on and swiping yes to every single person who popped up until he ran out of swipes. He pulled up his messages and typed a message back to Neil. 

**Will Horton:** Let's go get drinks sometime. 

He didn't belong to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue in this chapter was written by Kaylie. Credit to her!

"Chad, I'm going out," Will called, "You said you'd watch Ari, right?"

"Right," Chad walked out into the greeting area, "Where are you going?"

"The Spot," Will said simply, "Meeting my first of many dates from the dating site," he said, "How do I look?"

Chad sighed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him upstairs.

"What?" Will demanded as Chad drug him, "Chad, I don't want to be late-"

"Your shirt looks like it matches the wallpaper," Chad snorted, digging through all of Will's clothes, "Here," he threw a shirt at him, "And here," he smirked, throwing a pair of jeans at him.

"I bought these as a joke," Will mumbled, looking down at the jeans, "They're kind of tight, but I guess that's the idea of them," he sighed, "And this shirt isn't-"

"It's a green v-neck," Chad said, "Give me one complaint about it, Will."

Will just sighed and started to take off his pants.

"Damn it, Will, wait until I'm out of the room," Chad grumbled, walking out.

Will sighed and pulled the pants on quickly, shaking his head as he did.

* * *

Will walked into The Spot and yelped when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled against someone. 

"Hello, there," a familiar voice said. 

Will laughed, turning around and facing Neil, "What are you doing here?" 

"Enjoying myself," Neil said, "Though it'd be better if I had a better dance partner. I seem to recall you enjoying dancing with me."

"Yes, but not today," Will pulled away, "I have my first date with someone from the dating site." 

"Oh, good luck," Neil snorted, "Call me over if he's a creep, I'll be watching." 

"That was a creepy thing to say," Will laughed, "Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said, taking out his phone and looking around. He smiled at Neil, "See you later," he said when he saw him at the bar.

"Yeah," Neil kissed his cheek, "Good luck." 

Will blinked in shock before walking away quickly. He walked over took the bar and took a deep breath. He sat down beside the man and smiled, "Hi, I'm Will."

* * *

Sonny didn't feel any better after yelling at Chad. He just ended up with his friend mad at him. 

Sonny sighed and looked down at his phone...maybe if he called Will they could just sit down and talk about this. It might be easier...if he confessed that he missed him like crazy. He took a deep breath and hit Will's contact. He leaned back on the couch, taking deep breaths as he did. 

* * *

Will had been awkwardly talking to his date when his phone rang, "I'm sorry, um...let me take this," he turned away from the man and answered, "Hello?"

* * *

Sonny looked confused when he heard the music in the background, "Um...hey, Will, it's Sonny."

_"I figured, since your name popped up,"_ Will muttered, _"What do you want, Sonny?"_

"I...are you in a tunnel or something?" he asked lightly, "I can barely hear you." 

_"I'm at The Spot, what the hell do you want?"_ Will demanded. 

"I...never mind," Sonny whispered, his stomach starting to hurt, "I...sorry," he hung up quickly. He was on a date. Most likely with Neil. He was moving on. 

* * *

Will smiled, turning back to the man beside him, "Sorry about that," he told him, taking a long drink of his beer. He would be better at this if he was drunk.

"That's no problem," he laughed quietly, watching him take a drink, "So, your profile says you're a writer?" 

"Oh...yeah," Will said awkwardly, messing with the beer bottle. 

"You should really finish that," the man laughed quietly. 

Will looked at him and then his eyes widened when he realized he'd made a mistake. 

_ "And no matter what," Neil said, years ago, but he still remembered it clear as day, "Always keep your thumb over the opening of your bottle if you turn away. I don't care how dumb it looks."  _

_ "Why?" Will asked. _

_ "Because someone could slip you something!" Neil said, rolling his eyes, "Will, you're totally pretty. Someone could try something. So always order bottle and never turn away. If you have to, cover the opening. Got it?"  _

_ "Got it," Will nodded. _

Will smiled nervously, "Excuse me," he said quietly, "I'm going to run to the bathroom," he blinked a few times when his vision blurred slightly. 

The man grabbed his wrist, "I think you should stay here." 

"Problem here?" someone asked. 

_Thank you,_ Will thought in relief.

"Neil," Will choked out, "He, uh...he..." 

Neil glared at the man, "What the hell did you do?" he demanded instantly.

"Nothing, man, he just-" the man started. 

Will closed his eyes, trying to think. He pointed at the beer, leaning on Neil heavily, "I didn't listen." 

Neil thought for a moment and helped Will sit down, "You sit right here. Don't move," he told him. 

Will nodded, holding on the counter so he didn't fall off. 

Neil grabbed the guy by his shirt and pinned him to the counter, "What did you give him?" he growled. 

"I-I...I drugged him," the guy said quickly. 

Neil punched him in the face, knocking him down. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of him, "His grandfather is the commissioner. I'm taking him to the hospital and calling him." 

"No, please," Will whispered. 

"What?" Neil demanded. 

Will shook his head no quickly. 

Neil glanced back at the guy, "I'm reporting you," he told him before helping Will up, "Come on, buddy, let's get you home if you don't want to go to the hospital."

"Can't," Will mumbled against his neck, "Ari's home. Chad told me to stay out all night." 

Neil took a deep breath, "Okay...we're going to go back to my place. You're going to sleep this off." 

"'Kay," Will mumbled, "I feel funny." 

"I know, buddy," Neil sighed, helping him into the car. 

"Hey, Neil!" a guy called from the doorway. 

Neil looked up. 

The guy whistled and gave him a thumbs up when he saw Will.

"Pig," Neil said under his breath, helping Will put his seat belt on before going around and getting in the car quickly. 

* * *

"Okay, careful," Neil sighed, helping him into the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him. He helped Will over to the bed, "Just lay on your side, I'm going to get you a bottle of water." 

"'Kay," Will mumbled into the pillow, "So nice, Neil." 

Neil laughed quietly, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed, "You need to drink this."

"Why?" Will sighed, "M'tired," he mumbled. 

"Yeah, I know, but just drink this for me," Neil sighed. 

Will sat up slowly and leaned on him. 

Neil opened the bottle and handed it to him. 

Will took a drink, spilling it slightly on his shirt as he did. 

Neil helped him lay down slowly and pulled the blankets over him. 

Will fell asleep almost instantly. 

Neil smiled slightly and sighed. He walked over and grabbed a blanket from the closet and walked over, flopping on the couch. 

* * *

Neil slowly walked into work the next day. Thankfully, he hadn't drank anything last night or the day would be a lot harder. He glanced up and saw Sonny and Chad talking in a booth and winced, trying not to be seen as he went back and clocked in. He really didn't want an interrogation from Chad, especially in front of Sonny.

"Neil, hey, man!" Chad stood up quickly, walking over, "Have you seen Will?" 

Neil glanced over and saw Sonny walking over too, "Uh...yeah...last night," he swallowed nervously. 

"Oh, really? He said his date was at The Spot," Chad smirked, "He go home with him?" 

Neil pursed his lips, "No." 

"What?" Chad demanded, "He didn't come home last night," he pulled his phone out, "I thought-"

"No, wait," Neil said quickly and sighed, "He, uh...he came home with me."

* * *

Will woke up and blinked a few times. His head hurt and he felt like he was going to puke. He sat up slowly and looked confused when he saw a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water on the table. 

_Where the hell am I?_ Will thought. 

The last thing he remembered, Neil was punching some guy at The Spot. He sat a piece of paper and grabbed it quickly. 

_ Hey. I don't know how much you remember about last night but it was...bad. Some guy tried to drug you, to be blunt. I think I broke his nose and I'm going to report him before work today. But I brought you back here because you didn't want Ari or Chad to see you this way. Don't worry, we didn't do anything.  _

_ Breakfast is in the microwave so it will stay warm. Take two of the pills, it'll help. I had to go to work or I'd be here.  _

_ Feel free to stay as long as you want.  _

_ \- Neil  _

Will smiled slightly, touching Neil's name with his thumb before putting it down. 

* * *

"Will...went home with you?" Sonny asked slowly. 

"Oh, no!" Neil said quickly, "Not like that. It's not...like that," he sighed, "Look, that guy Will was set up with...he was shady." 

"What?" Chad demanded. Neil sighed, "The guy drugged him...so I took him home." 

"He was drugged and you took him home?" Sonny snapped, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm not some kind of pig who sleeps with a person who can't consent!" Neil snapped at him, "I took him home and put him in bed. I slept on the couch." 

Will walked in slowly, sunglasses on his face and looking tired. 

"Well, how many guys have you been with?" Sonny snapped, "You just made out with some random guy in an alley once. You take advantage of people all the time, especially some kid who didn't even know who he was. How old was he again? Oh, yeah, under drinking age!" he yelled.

"Sonny, what the hell?" Will yelled, walking over. 

Neil pursed his lips, "Will, it wasn't what it sounded like-"

"Oh, don't defend me!" Sonny yelled at him, walking out of the club. 

Will gritted his teeth and ran after him, "No, we're talking about this!"

"No, we're not," Sonny said simply, "I think I've embarrassed myself enough for the day." 

"And there it is!" Will yelled, "Sonny Kiriakis avoiding communication, so shocking!"

"Don't start, Will," Sonny sighed.

"Like I said...no communication," Will snorted, going to walk away.

"You want me to communicate?" Sonny snapped, "You know what I think?" 

Will turned around and crossed his arms, "What do you think, Sonny?" he whispered.

"You love me," Sonny grabbed his hands, "I know you do," he whispered, staring into his eyes. 

Will swallowed. That look usually made his knees go weak. But he couldn't let that happen right now. He had to be strong. 

"Oh, now you want me, I get it-" Will started. 

"Will, you know-" Sonny started. 

"No!" Will yanked his hands away, "Shut up, Sonny! You are unbelievable!" he yelled, "Wanting me only when someone else does! I bet the minute you saw Neil hugging me, you suddenly wanted me back. Like I'm actually waiting around for you to decide I'm worthy of you." 

"Will, please-" Sonny started. 

"I've learned my lesson," Will hissed, "The harder I held on, the farther you drifted from me."

"Will, I love-" 

"Don't say that!" Will yelled, "Don't! Don't you dare say those words to me. You don't get to play with me. I want to be happy, Sonny!" 

Sonny swallowed, going silent. 

"Please let me. Let me be happy. Leave me alone. Go find Paul, I don't care what you do. Maybe he'll play your game, but I'm done. I've been done for five months," Will whispered before walking out. 

Sonny stared after him, "I. Love You. I love you, Will Horton. We're not over. Far from over. I'm not going to let Neil take you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! But big things still happen.

Will took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment door, messing with the strap of his bag nervously.

Neil opened the door and smiled, "Will...hey, man, what's going on?"

"I, uh..." Will pursed his lips, "Was wondering if you'd take me up on that offer for drinks now," he whispered, "I know it's...kind of sudden-"

"Sure," Neil smiled, "I don't even have to work tomorrow, it'll be fun."

"Really?" Will smiled, "You don't have any plans?" he asked.

Neil shook his head, "Nah," he grabbed his wallet and his jacket, "Where do you want to go? We can go to TBD...or there's that place Victor Kiriakis opened-"

"No!" Will said quickly and sighed, "Sorry...Victor kind of...yeah, we don't get along like we used to."

"Is he even there?" Neil asked.

"I'm sure he has people watching me," Will muttered. He bit his lip, "Let's go to The Spot. I want to dance with you."

Neil grinned, "Good plan," he told him. He hesitantly grabbed his hand as they walked out of the apartment complex.

Will smiled, leaning on him slightly as they walked through the square.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Neil told him quietly, "I shouldn't have picked a fight with him," he sighed.

"From what I saw, Sonny was picking a fight with you," Will mumbled, "Don't apologize for him."

Neil sighed, "It's just...I don't want to come between-"

"There's nothing to come between," Will said quickly once they were out of the square, "There's nothing between me and Sonny except Arianna and that has nothing to do with our relationship."

Neil raised an eyebrow, " _Our_ relationship?" he asked quietly.

Will pursed his lips, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

Neil hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground.

Will laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Well, you're pretty enthusiastic about this."

"I'm enthusiastic about _you_ , Will Horton," Neil smiled. He leaned in and quickly moved back, "Sorry," he laughed quietly.

Will shook his head, looking up at him, "You can kiss me...I want you to."

Neil smiled, "Good...because I want to," he whispered, leaning down.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a car alarm went off, causing them both to jump.

Will looked over at the parking lot for the square and sighed, "Maybe, uh...next time?" he asked, "I don't want our first kiss to be ruined by a car alarm."

"Good plan," Neil smiled, "Ready to go dancing then?"

"Hell yes," Will laughed, grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Always kissin' you when 'm drunk," Neil breathed out, pressing another hard kiss to Will's lips, breathing heavily as they made out in the tunnel, just off of the square. 

"Don't mind," Will laughed breathlessly. His mind was clouded by the alcohol, but he knew he liked kissing Neil. Neil was fun and excited and he treated Will like he was special for some reason. Not that he was an attention whore or anything, he just missed someone treating him like he was special. He hadn't had that in so long, not since before he went out to LA for the writing project. That was the last time he felt special about himself, was being chosen for that.

It was all mistakes from there.

Neil made him feel special. He was gentle and kissed him like he was the only person in the world for him, despite their unconfirmed relationship status. He hadn't expected the drunk guy he kissed years ago to come back into his life, he especially hadn't considered he'd be kissing him and trying to start some kind of relationship with him. But here he was. 

Even if they were kissing while drunk, Neil somehow made him feel special.

"Need some sober kisses," Neil giggled, pressing kisses along his neck. 

Will gasped and ran his hands through Neil's hair, closing his eyes as he did. 

Will heard another gasp that didn't come from one of them and shoved Neil away quickly. It was late, he hadn't expected anyone would even be out, let alone catch them. Will looked and saw Sonny standing there, a heartbroken look on his face. He was slammed with a feeling of de ja vu, to all of those years ago when Sonny first saw them kissing.

Will covered his face with his hands for a minute and then ran them through his hair, taking a deep breath, "Sonny..." he tried. His name came out slurred and he was pretty sure he reeked of booze. And he knew that Sonny was totally going to- 

"So you get him drunk to make out with him?" Sonny demanded of Neil. 

"We're both drunk, man," Neil said slowly, obviously trying to get his words to come out serious, "Why you gotta...be like this? Let 'im move on with me. I like 'im," he giggled, putting his arm around Will, "And he likes me. What's the big deal?"

_Screw it, they so slammed they won't remember this in the morning anyways,_ Sonny thought.

"Because he's _my_ husband!" Sonny yelled, startling both of them, "Arianna is _my_ daughter! Not yours! You're not supposed to even be a part of this story. You were just some drunken hook up, just like you are right now." 

Will and Neil both stared at him. 

"I'm going to get Will back...and that's final," Sonny pointed at Neil, walking away. 

"Whoa," Neil whispered, watching after him, "He yells loud."

"I know," Will said before kissing him again, giggling drunkenly against his lips as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry," Neil said quietly when they woke up the next morning. He had a killer headache and they woke up in bed together...without clothes.

He hadn't planned that.

"No, it's...fine," Will smiled at him, "I wanted you...you wanted me," he swallowed, "So it's fine."

Neil pursed his lips, "Will, I swear, I didn't plan anything-"

"I know," Will nodded. He turned so he was lying on his side and looking at him, "I had a good time...and I know you're a good guy and wouldn't do something like this."

"Shit," Neil cursed under his breath, his hand going to the side of his neck, "I gave you a hickey. I'm sorry, Will."

"I...don't mind," Will smiled at him, "Not at all," he told him quietly. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Neil asked, "Did I hurt you or something? Talk to me."

"I haven't had sex since, uh..." he pursed his lips, "Since Paul Narita," he whispered, "And that was just sex," he smiled weakly at him, "You made me feel special."

Neil laughed quietly, "Well, Will, I didn't think it was just sex with us."

_"It's never going to be just sex with us."_

Will stared at him and pursed his lips, "I, uh...have to go," he said quickly, "Maybe I'll see you Monday? I'll come to TBD, we can do lunch," he said quickly, grabbing his clothes.

Neil openly checked Will out as he got dressed, "Okay...see you later then."

Will pulled on his shirt and walked over to the bed and kissed him before walking out. He closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes.

He had to stop thinking about Sonny. Neil made him feel special and Neil actually liked him. Sonny practically hated him for months. How can you hate the person you're supposed to love? Angry? Okay. Hatred? Not okay.

Will took a deep breath and ran out of the apartment complex.

* * *

Will walked into TBD nervously on Monday. He looked around and saw T working the counter and Neil was talking to a customer. He didn't see Chad or Sonny, so that was a good sign.

"Will!" Neil smiled when he saw him come in. He finished writing down the order and walked over, "Hey, just let me turn this in to T and I can take my lunch break." 

"Okay," Will smiled nervously. He walked over and sat down in the booth, messing with his hands nervously and thinking about the other night. 

_ "Because he's my husband!" Sonny yelled, startling both of them, "Arianna is my daughter! Not yours! You're not supposed to even be a part of this story. You were just some drunken hook up, just like you are right now." _

Will closed his eyes and groaned. Had Sonny thought they wouldn't remember? They weren't _that_ drunk. Sure, they were drunk, but not black-out-forget-everything drunk.

_He wants me back,_ Will thought, _Sonny wants me back._

His chest felt tight. He knew he still loved Sonny...but he also knew he was bad for him. He realized that now. When he was with Sonny, his self esteem was in the toilet. Will had relied on him endlessly, Chad told him that. The first month after the divorce he felt like he couldn't breathe and he just wanted to stay in bed all day. He was better now...and he had to stay that way. He was not going to cave for Sonny Kiriakis. 

Neil walked over and sat down, a smile on his face, "Okay, I'm on my break now," he told him. 

"Awesome," Will pursed his lips, "So...you and I..." he trailed off, "Can this be a thing?" he asked quietly. 

"You mean more than a one-time thing?" Neil asked. 

Will nodded, looking down with his cheeks heating up. 

Neil grabbed his hands across the table, "Will, I'd love to be official," he told him before letting go and moving around to the other side of the table, "Just think about it."

Will pursed his lips, "Sober kisses?" 

"Sober kisses," Neil nodded, leaning in. 

"Okay, that's enough," someone snapped. 

Neil pulled away quickly and glared when he saw Sonny walking over, "What the hell did you just say?" he demanded, standing up. 

"Neil, just let it go," Will said quietly, "You like this job."

"No," Neil walked over to Sonny, "I don't give a damn about my job if it means putting this poser in his place." 

"Poser? Really? What is this, high school?" Sonny demanded.

"Well, you're the one acting like a clingy ex that can't let go," Neil said bluntly, "Will is my boyfriend now. So back off because he's mine." 

Will watched them, not saying anything. 

"He's yours?" Sonny laughed, "In case you didn't know, he's been mine from the start. He has been and he always will be-"

"OKAY!" Will stood up, "How about this? I don't belong to either of you. I don't belong to anyone. I'm a human being," he snapped at them before walking out.

_Idiots,_ Will thought, gritting his teeth.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Neil and Sonny yelled at each other at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the DiMera mansion, his hands in his pockets. He felt horrible for how he'd been acting...for everything. He made Will angry and he was tired of not being able to talk to him. Even if he couldn't be with Will, he just wanted to be able to be friends with him. He missed being close to him. As much as it killed him to see Will with someone else, he just wanted to see him happy again.

Chad opened the door and laughed quietly, "Oh, buddy...you really screwed up this time," he said bluntly.

Sonny swallowed, "I..." he trailed off, "Can I please just talk to Will?" he whispered.

Chad studied him before nodding, "Okay," he nodded, "Fine. Just give me a minute," he said, slamming the door in his face.

Sonny blinked in shock. Was he being sarcastic? Was he supposed to leave? All he wanted to do was see Will...

There was yelling inside and then a thump while Sonny waited awkwardly.

Chad opened the door with Will over his shoulder.

Sonny's eyes widened.

"He wants to talk to you too," Chad said, placing Will on his feet, "He totally does."

Will shoved him.

Chad laughed quietly, "Have fun, kiddo."

"You aren't even a year older than me!" Will yelled after him as he walked out. He sighed, turning to Sonny.

"Did he hurt you?" Sonny asked instantly.

"No," Will shook his head, "He just tried to make me come out of my room, I hit him in between his legs, and then he picked me up," he said bluntly.

Sonny couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at the image.

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. But Sonny's laughter was contagious and he ended up busting out laughing too.

Sonny stopped laughing eventually, a smile still on his face. He pursed his lips, "I was...wondering if we could talk?" he tried, "We could go outside...it's nice out," he mumbled.

Will bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah...Ari is asleep," he swallowed, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want a jacket?" Sonny asked, "It's nice, but it's a little cold."

Will shook his head, smiling, "It's fine, I don't mind," he said, sitting down on the step.

Sonny sighed, sitting beside him, "Will...I am so sorry," he said slowly, "I shouldn't have tried to interfere with you and Neil. It was a mistake. I should have let you move on-"

"It's pointless, y'know," Will said quietly, "You letting me move on. No matter what happens...I can only think of you."

Sonny stared at him in shock.

"Neil and I..." Will trailed off and sighed, "We had sex," he admitted quietly, "And I said it wasn't just sex and do you know what I was thinking about?"

"How he's more muscular than me?" Sonny deadpanned.

"Oh, shut up, you're fine," Will rolled his eyes, bumping him with his shoulder, "I was thinking about that night...when we were apart. When I totally embarrassed myself and came onto you in Common Grounds."

"Oh, I remember that," Sonny asked, "Best example of my self-control. All I wanted to do was pin you down on that table."

Will blushed and sighed, "I remembered you...saying that it was never just sex between us," he laughed weakly, "Just because I said the same words you did," he swallowed, "No matter how hard I've tried, I _can't_ move on."

Sonny stared at him, "But Neil..."

"Is an amazing guy," Will whispered, "He could give us an amazing life. He's sweetie, kind, and gentle," he swallowed, "But he isn't you, Sonny," he choked out, "No matter how hard I've tried, I can't move on from you."

Sonny stared at him, "Will...please say this means what I think it is," he swallowed. All he wanted to do was reach out and take Will into his arms but he had to make sure he was reading this right. He couldn't overstep now...not if he was wrong. He wanted Will to be in his life, no matter what-

"If you think it means getting back together, then yes," Will whispered.

Sonny grabbed him and hugged him tightly, practically pulling him into his lap.

Will laughed in shock against his neck, closing his eyes as he held onto him tightly.

Sonny pulled away and stared at him for a moment, "Will, I..." he trailed off.

Will stared at him for a moment before kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck and putting all the passion he had for Sonny behind the kiss.

Sonny pulled him tighter when he pulled way. He buried his face in Will's neck, taking him in. He didn't ever want to let go again.

Will laughed weakly, "You kind of need to let go, Sonny," he whispered.

"I don't want to," Sonny admitted.

"Well, it's kind of cold and I'd like for you to come upstairs to my room...and warm me up a little," Will said in his ear, "How does that sound?"

Sonny swallowed, "I really like the sound of that," he said, his voice slightly higher, "But I'm not letting go of you."

"Well, I'm not staying outside all night- whoa!" Will yelled when Sonny picked him up. He laughed, holding onto his neck so he didn't drop him, "Really?"

"It's called romance," Sonny said.

"Well, Mr. Romance, how exactly do you expect to open that door?" Will smirked.

Sonny smirked right back and kicked the door a few times.

"What the hell?!" Chad demanded, swinging open the door.

"We need inside," Will said, giggling.

"Oh my god," Chad groaned when Sonny started up the stairs, still carrying Will, "You guys are back, aren't you?"

His answer was a bunch of giggles coming from the two when they went upstairs.

"I liked it better when you weren't all over each other!" Chad called after them as he shut the door. He shook his head and walked back into the living room, "Idiots," he said under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Will was lying in bed with his head on Sonny's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Sonny was lying beside him as well and then laughed breathlessly. He leaned over and kissed his cheek before flopping back again.

"You had some pent up tension," Will finally stated bluntly.

Sonny laughed, "Maybe a little. That's what happens when you don't have sex since January."

Will raised an eyebrow, "You and Paul never...?"

"No," Sonny sighed, "I, uh...the more I tried to be with him...the more I kind of spited him," he said quietly, "I mean...he was part of the reason we got divorced...and I ended up hating him for that."

"Wow," Will said quietly, "I never thought you'd hate him."

"Well, I do," Sonny said quietly, "I've ended up hating a lot of people lately."

Will looked confused.

"I hate Neil. I hate that he touches you, I hate that you let him, and I hate that he's made you smile more in the past five months than I have in the past year. It hit me that that was what I've been doing to you," he rambled, "It hurts. And I hate it. It makes me sick that you don't want to be near me-"

"Sonny-" Will started.

"Let me finish," Sonny whispered, "It make me sick that you don't want to be near me. It kills me that you doubt my love for you now. I've been doing that to you and I'm s-so horrible. I was in the position you've been in for the longest time now and feeling this way makes me want to burn something down," he took a shaky breath, "Why didn't you tell me, baby?"

Will swallowed, "You didn't care what I said anymore, Sonny. Paul wa who you ventured to...you didn't care. It didn't matter that I was fighting to hold on to us...you didn't care."

"I care!" Sonny yelled before he could stop himself.

"Yeah...now you do. I died a little more every time you looked at me with disgust and at Paul with adoration!" Will choked out. He felt the hopeless feelings coming back again just thinking about it.

Sonny kissed him and Will pushed him away slightly.

"Not now, Sonny," Will whispered. He felt insecure and he didn't want Sonny kissing him.

"I'm sorry," Sonny whispered, kissing his neck softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Will closed his eyes, letting him kiss him.

Sonny kissed his jaw line and then his lips, "I'm sorry," he pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"You didn't care," Will choked out.

"I care," Sonny kissed his head, "I'm sorry," he kissed his cheek, "I care," he kissed his jawline again, "I love you," he kissed his lips before pulling away, "I care."

Will stared up at him before grabbing him and pulling him down, kissing him deeply. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sonny pulled away breathlessly, "Say it back," he said, kissing his neck.

"I love you," Will gasped, putting his head back to give him more room, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

Will sat down across from Neil at TBD, his hands clasped together. He didn't know how to do this...he'd never been the one to do this.

"I..." Will started.

"Let me guess," Neil said before he could, "You and Sonny are back together." 

Will stared at him in shock.

"I, uh...saw the look on your face when you saw him...when you walked in, I mean," Neil swallowed, "You still love him. I can see it on your face." 

Will didn't say a word, letting him talk.

"You're my friend," Neil said quietly, "And...despite my feelings for you...all I want is for you to be happy, Will."

"I...thank you," Will blinked in shock, "I didn't think it would go this well." 

Neil laughed quietly, "Well, I like to think I have a lot of zen and I like to think that I'm a level-headed person...and the only thing I want is for you to be happy. If Sonny makes you happy...then I'm glad you two are back together," he stood up, "Come here and calm down, man." 

Will stood up and hugged him, "Thank you," he whispered, "For everything, Neil."

Neil nodded and kissed his cheek, "See you around," he told him, patting his arm, "There's no way I'm losing this job...so I'll see you a lot."

Will laughed quietly, watching him walk out.

"Call me!" Neil called. 

Will laughed, "I will."

"Don't lie to me," Neil pointed at him, "Seriously. I know where you live." 

Will rolled his eyes, "Let it go, Neil," he called after him as the door shut. 

Will yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"How'd that go?" Sonny asked, putting his chin on his shoulder.

"He's amazing," Will said bluntly, "Sorry, but he is," he sighed, "He understood completely...said he was glad I was happy." 

Sonny sighed, "If I ever die, I want you with him," he said bluntly.

"Don't say stuff like that, you asshole," Will scolded. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, I'm sticking around for a long time," he grabbed his hand, "So," he said, "Where to first?"

"Home," Will said quietly, "Our real home." 

"Let's go pick up Ari and get moving then," Sonny smiled at him. 

* * *

"And remember when I carried you into the hotel room?" Sonny laughed, lying in bed with Will.

"Well, you hit my head," Will said, "I remember you checking to make sure I didn't have a concussion."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Well, I tried to be romantic," he laughed, kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"You've said that a lot in the past few days," Will smiled.

"Well, I do," Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "And I'm never going to stop saying it now that I have you back.

Will kissed his shoulder then bit his lip nervously.

"What's on your mind?" Sonny asked instantly. 

Will sighed, "Do you...want to get married again?" he asked, "I don't want a big ceremony, I just want..." he trailed off.

"I understand," Sonny smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "Even if it means talking to my father...I'll have him draw up the papers."

"Can we change our last names?" Will blurted out.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Like yours or mine or...?" 

"I like Horton-Kiriakis," Will admitted quietly, "I like that."

"Sonny and Will Horton-Kiriakis," Sonny put his arm around him, "I like it." 

"Will and Sonny," Will put his head on his shoulder.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, Will and Sonny."

Will laughed, moving closer to him.

"It's unreal...how much I love you, Will Horton-" 

"Horton-Kiriakis," Will said under his breath.

"Not yet," Sonny bumped him, "Now shush." 

Will laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"It's unreal...how much I love you, Will Horton _-Kiriakis_ ," he corrected, "Like I felt sick to know someone else made you happy. I can't lose you again, Will." 

"I'm here," Will whispered, "Don't worry, I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last name idea was from the WilSon headcanon page on Tumblr. The lines at the beginning of the chapter were once again from Kaylie (@divinehensley on Twitter), who played a big part in the writing of this story. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
